


Immure - Jingle Bells Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1172]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's Christmas and is Tony enjoying it at a nice restaurant like he'd planned? No, he's in an FBI holding cell. Why? Apparently they think he's murdered someone again. This is getting to be a theme, but wait what is Fornell up to?





	Immure - Jingle Bells Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/16/2002 for the word [immure](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/16/immure).
> 
> immure  
> To enclose within walls, or as if within walls;hence, to shut up; to imprison; to incarcerate.  
> To build into a wall.  
> To entomb in a wall.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 6 theme Jingle Bells.

Tony couldn't believe that the FBI has accused him of murder again. You would think after being proven wrong so many times that they would stop arresting him, but so far that hadn't happened. It was Christmas and instead of being home alone with his movies, he was immured in an FBI holding cell because of this bullshit.

They'd probably conveniently forget about him until after Christmas was over if Sacks had his way. The man definitely held a grudge against Tony. Tony hadn't figured out why the man hated him so much.

It was obviously beyond a professional grudge like existed between Fornell and Gibbs. That meant it had to be personal, but he'd never interacted with Sacks outside of the job, so he had no idea why Sacks would have a personal grudge. He stared at the ceiling in discontent, wondering if anyone even knew he was here.

He’d been minding his own business at one of his favorite restaurants. It had been a treat to himself since he was alone this Christmas. Instead of a lovely meal though, he was handcuffed and led to a holding cell. 

Needless to say his Christmas wasn’t going so well. Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. Tony frowned and looked down the hallway or what of the hallway he could see from his cell, at least.

Were those jingle bells? Who on earth brought jingle bells to a federal holding cell? Had they arrested Santa too?

It seemed like the kind of thing the FBI would do given how many times they’d arrested Tony mistakenly. However, it didn’t appear that they’d arrested Santa after all. In fact, if Tony didn’t know better he’d say that was Fornell dressed as Santa and ringing some jingle bells for the holiday.

What in the world was going on? “Fornell?”

Santa glared at Tony. “It’s Santa.”

“Ok,” Tony drawled, bemused. It was clearly Fornell.

“Santa has brought you a very special gift today, Agent DiNozzo.”

“Oh god. Is this why Ron has a grudge against me?” Tony stared at Fornell’s Santa outfit rather concerned about what this special gift would be. “You know if you wanted to go on a date with me, all you had to do was ask. You didn’t need this elaborate setup.”

“What if I wanted to propose?” Santa Fornell dropped to one knee.

“Oh god. You’re not serious, are you? This is so embarrassing.” Tony moaned, although he had to admit he was kind of touched as well. “I thought this was your weekend with Emily.”

“Dead serious, DiNoetzo. Will you marry me?”

“The fuck, Fornell. You had me arrested, solely so that you could dress up as Santa and propose to me?”

“Too much?”

“You bet it’s too much. Now get your jingle bells over here before I decide to talk to your supervisor about misappropriation of federal resources.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
